The last dance.....
by Akikka-Chan
Summary: Ok this is a fic that is written in first person. It's Zelgadiss POV. ^_^ Enjoy.


The last dance.... 

I had finnaly got a real good hint on my cure in months. I had walked for I dont know how long. I felt bothe tired and lost. Then I saw it, the house I've been looking fore. 

When I finnaly was standing bu the front door I felt a chill run down my back. It felt like some one was watshing me from the depts of the shadows. 

I surged it of, well I tryed to anyway. I raised a shaking hand towatds the door knobb, I wondered when I had started shaking so badly. I wasen't that kind of person that started shaking. I steddyed my hand and knocked on the door, the boom ecoed loudly afterwords. I jumped back against my will, and then everything went dead quiet. I felt at chill run down my back again and in a fracrion of a second later the door swung opened without a sound. 

My hart skipped a beat, it was so sudden. I gripped the hilt of my sword and looked trough the doors, but there were no one there. I tryed to call out a greating of some sort but not a word left my througt. I cleared it in an etempt to get my voice back and tryed again. And this time I managed to get out a week "Hello". I hoped no one heard. It would be enbaresing, I usually had no problem with talking. However there were no answer. But there were some one or something who made me enter that cursed place. 

I did not realize that I had entered untill I heard and felt that massive doors slam shut behind me. 

I went ridgid and had all my senses on top. I could not move. It felt like L-sama herself was standing behind me and was making a dession if I was to live or die. I was finnaly able to brake my trans like stat after a minute or two. I made myself belive that it was the wind that had shut the doors and then made my way towards the grate hall. 

And I was struck with amazement whan I got there. It had to be overe a thousend candels there. And tere were paintings an all the walls, and the cealing was made of oclored glass in different shapes and sizes. It made the hall seem beautifull. I had to admitt that. Well that was untill I took a closer look on the paintings. It was the most morbide and horryball paintings I had ever seen. I felt ill. I wanted to turn around and leave but I could not. There were no way out anylonger. I got that feeling that I was watched again. It resulted in an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomack. 

Then out of noweare there were a giggle. I ecoed trough the big hall. It was a soft and playfull giggle. I knew i had heard it somevere befor. And it seemed weary missplaced here. I looked around trying to locate the surce. But I faild. I could no longer hear the giggle. Not even vith my sharp hearing. I started to walk around the bilg hall in an atempt to find a way out. Then I heard the giggle again. Now it was nearer, almoste besides me. I looked to my left and sa a pillar that was probably there to hold up the roof. It was actually placed in the middle of the hall. And in the depts of the shadow I could se a form emerge. 

I inhaled sharply whn I was greated by the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She was clad in a light blue dress that was klinging to her body. It had a low neckline and I found myself blushing. I stood perfaktly still. The girl just giggled and walked up to me and took my hand and ledd me away from the pillar. And then she stopped and carfully took of my hood and mask. She giggled again and then took a pose like she wanted to dance. I could not do anything but take her hand carfully take my other hand and put it around her waist. And from some where there came music. The girle giggled as we danced around the room. And I found that I liked it aswell. When the music ended the gilr smiled and gave me the lightest of kisses. I blushed against my will, but managed to give her a slight smile in return. I had completly forgotten abaout my cure. And then without a warning she plunged a magic dagger into my chest. I fell to my knees and I could feel my life fluids leaving my body. I looked into the girls eyes and mouthed a wordless "Why?" I chouged upp blood and sank to the floor. The girl just smiled and said. "Thankes for the dance Zelgadiss." 

I could bearly hear her words or feel that last kiss before everything started to blurr. I tryed to speak one last time and managed to aske her in a horse wisper. 

"What are you?" And before everything went black i could hear her giggle and then answer. 

"I'm your wurst nightmarer Zelgadiss-san...." 

End notes: 

Well if you haven't guessed it yet. The Gilr is a fantome or something like that, of Amelia 

And I do apologise for my spelling. 

The programe that I uses when I'm writing in english is compleatly caputt. -_-; Well anyway hope you enjoyed it anyway. And please coment it. It my first "Short" fic. ^_^ 

And I DO NOT OWN THE SLAYERS. So don't sue Ok. ^_^; I do not have any money so...... its no use. 


End file.
